The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for generating fixed and variable insurance premium rates. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to determining fixed and variable insurance premium rates for vehicle insurance, life insurance, home insurance, and the like based on data regarding an applicants' vehicle usage, lifestyle, and home use.